Love is madness
by Knockblauchensen
Summary: El amor es el mejor amigo de la locura.


Hola a todo aquel que este traumado con el PruAus, y que despues de leer esto me querra aniquilar.

Perdón si la idea esta medio confusa. Mi visión del amor es algo rara. Pero nunca hay suficiente de esta pareja.

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

-¿Confías en mi?

-Claro que si…

-Confía en que te cumpliré mi promesa….

Medio siglo, casi medio siglo había pasado desde que Prusia se había alejado de todos, dejando espacio libre a unos y huecos sin fondo en otros. Roderich era uno de esos.

La cordura del ser humano es como un fino hilo de seda, que a la mínima tención se revienta. La cordura del austriaco había reventado ya.

_**Dime tú, ¿Quién pierde la cordura por amor?**_

El mismo aristócrata de siempre, sus costumbres, sus necedades, en el no había cambiado nada, como si la vida fuese la misma y nunca hubiera pasado nada interesante en su existencia.

-Roderich-san?

-…le fleur… du…mal

-¿esta tarareando de nuevo?

-dark…passion of my….soul

-por favor, me asusta

-un le amour fatal….

Su mente divagaba entre canciones, melodías, letras y expresiones, parecía estar ahí, y sin embargo no lo estaba. La húngara tenía el alma al filo de la navaja, no sabía qué hacer.

Todas las noches Roderich lloraba, gemía cual niño pequeño, se retorcía entre sabanas blancas y abrazaba su almohada como si su vida dependiera de ello. Todas las noches moría de amor y se despertaba a seguir muriendo.

-Elizaveta, buenos días

-¡Buenos días! Que gusto que ya se haya levantado- la húngara siempre le recibía con una sonrisa, era como el ángel de la guardia que nunca imaginó tener, siempre implícita, siempre ahí.

_**Dime ahora, ¿Quién ama sin locura?**_

Se acercaba el 26 de Octubre de nuevo, esa fecha tan especial para Austria, y entre rutinas, algo extraño sucedió.

-Hey… despierta

-¿D-dónde estoy?

-Roderich….

El austriaco lo veía y no lo creía, ahí estaba el, con sus cabellos platinados y sus ojos cual sangre, acariciando las castañas hebras de Roderich. Debía estar soñando.

-G-Gilbert! – no pudo, todas sus emociones se encontraron en un momento tan fugaz que chocaron entre sí, rompiéndolo por dentro, y explotando en un llanto tan amargo que no parecía de felicidad.

-Dios mío no… - se abrazó de él, hundió el rostro en su pecho, acarició su espalda, disfrutó cada segundo de contacto con él, era demasiado bello para ser verdad. Y sus ojos lloros apenas podían mantenerse abiertos.

-Roderich, perdóname por irme así nada más, pero no quería lastimarte

-no digas nada, abrázame

El prusiano abrazó a su compañero con toda su fuerza, olió su cabello, sintió el tibio de sus mojadas mejillas y el dolor que emanaba de estas, arrancó suspiros de sus labios y tomó para si sus manos, su pecho, todo. Jamás había devorado tan delicadamente el candor de alguien más en un abrazo tan exquisito como doloroso. Y se terminó.

En un parpadear de ojos, Roderich estaba solo en su cama, en su habitación, con el millón de objetos sin vida en ella y se quebró de nuevo.

_**¿Quién muere por falta de juicio?**_

Contaba cada segundo, minuto y hora, estaba convencido de que al menos para él había sido realidad. No sabía cómo había pasado, pero pasó, y quería verle de nuevo.

Cuando el austriaco se dispuso a componer su cuarto encontré un frasco pequeño de tranquilizantes y se percató que faltaba una apenas notable cantidad de píldoras.

-anoche… ¿anoche las tomé?- no estaba seguro, no recordaba nada.

El día trascurrió tan casual como siempre, sin contarle a nadie lo sucedido.

Y la noche llegó.

Se encerró en cuarto, se sentó frente a la mesa de noche e ingirió un número mayor de pastillas. Cayó dormido.

-sabia que regresarías

El austriaco solo sonrió, abalanzándose sobre él a abrazarlo, besarlo tan desesperadamente, sabía como verle ahora. No separaban sus labios más que para respirar, respirar el mismo aire, jadear el mismo sentimiento, jugaban con el cabello del otro, todo era perfecto, hasta que llegaba la hora de nuevo.

_**¿Quién no vive en la demencia?**_

Las mañanas eran más pesadas ahora, Roderich sentía un malestar en los músculos y el pecho cada amanecer, sin decirle nada a nadie, era su secreto, su tesoro más preciado y no lo compartiría con nadie.

24 de Octubre, faltaban 2 días para la fiesta que se tenía planeada, su preciada música, comida, amistades, todo estaba contemplado.

Roderich en su enamorada manía consumía cada vez más tranquilizantes y antidepresivos sin decirle a nadie. Hasta que alguien lo notó.

-Roderich ¿Qué te está pasando? Estas enfermo, en calidad e muerto, no comes, no hablas, no se si duermes, por favor ¡ya es suficiente! ¡Termina esta paranoia!

El austriaco, de apariencia débil y quebradiza, abrazó a su compañera.

-Disculpa Eli, siempre tan egoísta y tú tan amable, perdón…

-Gilbert… ¿Por qué te alejas? ¿Q-Qué pasa? No puedo moverme…

El castaño estaba recostado sobre el pasto, boca abajo, viendo la silueta del prusiano a lo lejos.

_El pánico, uno de los peores enemigos de la cordura del ser humano, y padre de muchas felicidades inexistentes._

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?

_Miedo, hijo legítimo del pánico, de la mano inseparable de su padre, consume la razón y engaña a la vista._

-no era suficiente…

-Gilbert ¡espera por favor!

Sus ojos solo podían moverse y llorar, derramar tantas lágrimas como se podía, gritaba cosas intangibles en la desesperación de la impotencia.

-no era suficiente….

_**¿Y quién muere de amor?**_

25 de octubre, todo listo antes de tiempo, como Roderich acostumbraba. Pero su costumbre cayó al vacío junto con él.

Se despertó, tan molesto y herido, sentía repugnancia por su estupidez.

-No es suficiente, ¡no es suficiente! – repetía a sí mismo. Golpeó el espejo de pared a puño cerrado tan fuerte como pudo, hasta enterrarse las astillas en las manos y su sangre tiñería su ya nada agraciada y pálida piel.

No probó bocado en todo el día, y se sentó al piano.

-se que te he abandonado bastante, y perdóname no lo mereces, se que ahora me odias y no te culpo. Llora conmigo.

Tocó la melodía que le broto del corazón, algo tan trágico como ruidoso.

-Roderich…. Cómo es…. ¿Qué te paso?

Elizaveta notó la herida en su mano, ya había pasado más de medio dia y seguía abierta y con astillas.

-Roderich es el colmo, ¡por favor! ¡Ten un poco de cordura, hazlo por ti!

La mujer le curó, vendó y le hizo comer, a su cuidado como siempre.

-te irás al cielo Eli… yo ya no.

-no digas tonterías.

Llegó la noche, de nuevo encerrado en su cuarto, de nuevo el mismo ritual.

_**Dime tú que ya has muerto…**_

Tomó el frasco y lloró, lloró de alegría y esperanza, se prometió ser suficiente esta vez. Se prometía no ser presa del pánico, objetivo del miedo y encarar la confusión.

Sonreía, como nunca en su vida había sonreído, se veía en el espejo, y se burlaba de sí mismo. Sus ojos derramaban salada alegría y sus manos se movían simulando el roce con el piano al que abandonó. Su cabello desaliñado, sus lentes humedecidos y su tez tan pálida, era perfecto.

Vació los frascos sobre la mesa de noche, brindo con el mismo y una copa vacía, manchada de sangre de las heridas en su mano. –Nunca es suficiente- se dijo y bebió, una a una entre sonrisas y sollozos, cual delirio hasta el final. El pánico y el miedo se apoderaron de nuevo de el a punto de vencerle el sueño. –Quiero dormir….- y la copa se rompió.

_**Como vivir sin mi cordura**_

26 de Octubre, el día lluvioso y nublado le hacía memoria al cadáver perfectamente postrado en su lecho, con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro aun mojado del dolor, piel tan cristalina y cabello tan opaco, con sus únicos amatistas dormidos y su aire de superficialidad.

-Roderich, ¿sabes que en castigo a eso te irás al infierno?

-pero me voy contigo.

_**Y como morir enloquecido**_

Bajo la lluvia, el día de su cumpleaños, Roderich Edelstein cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios. Mientras su compañía viva lloraba su partida y policías cubrían su bello y ahora inerte cuerpo con una sábana blanca, el prusiano acariciaba sus cabellos achocolatados.

-Tienes que acostumbrarte a estar muerto

Roderich dormía, pasmado, en los brazos de la razón de su decaída y su delirio, tan sereno, tan tranquilo.

-Ya has muerto, y aun así no te he dicho que te amo- Gilbert besó la frente del otro, llorándole en el beso, se arrepentía de haber sido la causa de su demencia.

-Te lo prometí, pero tú me cumpliste.

Cerró los ojos como su acompañante, y sin separarle de su hueco pecho, junto a él, en la inmensidad de su locura, durmió.

_**Por culpa del amor. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Gracias por leer!

Dejen reviews o los violaran!

Con amor: Yo


End file.
